1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to providing contents from a service provider to a user, and specifically relates to preventing illegal use of the contents by an unauthorized user.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a service provider terminal provides service to a user terminal, to ensure security of the service, the service is only provided after checking the environment of the user terminal. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-157790, for example, discloses acquiring the environment of the user terminal before providing a service to the user terminal.
When a service provider provides service to the user terminal, the service provider transmits data and computer programs used realizing the service of the user terminal to the user terminal. However, it is likely that the data and the computer programs sent from the service provider get leaked or tapped and illegally used by a malicious user.
Thus, there is a need of a technology that prevents illegal use of data and computer programs sent from the service provider to the user terminal.